Career development and advanced training for obstetrician- gynecologists in basic and clinical research in women's reproductive health is the goal of the Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Scholars Career Development Center at Stanford University. The Center will bridge clinical training with excellence in basic and clinical research to help solve the national shortage of qualified investigators in this discipline. WRHR Scholars will have structured research and didactic experiences having the scope and rigor of an advanced research degree with mentoring by highly trained and experienced faculty with proven records of excellence in research and career development. Scholars will be trained and mentored in research relevant to women's reproductive health that have strong programs at Stanford in the Department of GYN/OB and outside the Department, drawing from the major strengths of the School of Medicine. Each trainee will have two mentors: a primary mentor for research and a secondary mentor for clinical continuity. Trainees with varying levels of research experience will be chosen. For those with little or no research experience, there will be structured, intensive basic and/or clinical science training (Phase I) under the guidance of a carefully chosen, qualified mentor. For Scholars with more advanced relevant research experience, there will be a mentored, intensive research experience (Phase II). Progression from Phase I to Phase II will occur after fulfilling specific criteria. Based on a solid foundation, Scholars will develop critical thinking for problems definition, problem solving, and alternative approaches and acquisition of technical skills in molecular biology, protein chemistry, genetics, clinical trail design, outcomes research, data analysis and/or biostatistics relevant to women's reproductive health. Program evaluation and Scholar experience evaluation will be monitored by the Program Director and a Scholar's Advisory Committee. The Program Director will work closely with the Scholars and their Mentors to assure that their goals are attained. It is anticipated that WRHR Scholars will become independent investigators in basic, translational, epidemiologic, or clinical research relevant to women~s reproductive health at the end of their training and mentoring experiences and will be leasers in women's reproductive health research in the United States in the future.